Hakuchi Sasori
by C-Karl
Summary: Elle l'attend. Indéfiniment, elle espère le revoir. Lui et sa peau de bois, son immortel jeunesse. Tout premier One-Shot, il est assez cour je sais, je m'en vais me cacher en espérant qu'il plaira :3 Review ? Cherche Bêta-Lecteur !


Depuis combien de temps j'attendais ? Un mois ? Deux mois ? Je ne savais plus. Non, tous se que je pouvais dire c'est qu'il m'avait promit de revenir, alors je l'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

Chaque jour je l'imaginais, entrant par la fenêtre de ma chambre, ses cheveux rouge contrastant avec les raillons de lune, ses yeux vert brillant, sa peau blanche faisant ressortir ses cerne acquise par toutes c'est nuits blanche, sa cape noir broder de nuages rouge. J'imaginais la chaleur de sa peau sur la froideur de la mienne, son petit sourire qui semblerait si peux pour les autres mais qui est déjà tellement pour lui et moi. J'imaginais ses longs doit fin caressé ma joue, la douceur de ses lèvres sur mon front et son étreinte forte et délicate à la fois.

Mais, j'imaginais, j'imaginais. Je ne pouvais faire que sa, car tout se que j'avais de lui, c'était se bracelet en argent. Composer de plusieurs anneaux ovale attacher les uns aux autres par deux petit diamants, les deux moitié de la chaine se rejoignant en une fine plaquette avec gravé dessus : S & S.  
Je contemplais encore se bijou, puis je me remis à marcher. Je rentrais de mission, j'étais donc sale et fatiguer, je me pressais donc de rentrer chez moi. Arriver à destination, je me déchaussais et, me prenant un biscuit, je m'adossais à la bais-vitré de mon salon. La vue qui m'étais offerte à cette instant était magnifique mais, finissant mon gâteau, je décidais de tourner le dos à se couché de soleil pour me diriger vers ma salle de bain.

Fermant la porte, je me dévêtis puis entrais dans la douche. Toutes les crasses et le sang accumulés au long de la journée se déversèrent dans l'eau, suivant le flux du liquide transparent. Je profitais encore quelques instants de la chaleur de l'eau, puis sortais me sécher. Les vapeurs ayant embué la vitre, je passais un léger coup avec ma main. Je mettais déjà habillé, vêtu simplement d'un short et d'un t-shirt de même couleur. Descendant en bas, je pris mon équipement que je posais sur la table basse et je me mis à nettoyer mes armes. Il comptait quelques kunaïs, shurikens, aiguilles empoissonnées et bien sûr, mes deux poignards à manche noir recouvert de ruban bleu clair avec en guise de décoration, un parchemin usé sur chaque d'eux. Je finissais ma besogne puis, après avoir rangé mon équipement, je montais dans ma chambre.

Ayant fermé la porte, je me retournais pour faire face à la lune, ronde, brillante, et magnifiquement accompagnée de nombreuses étoiles dans cette nuit sans nuages. Tournant la tête vers la droite, j'aperçus mon cadre photo. Je fis une grimace. Il était posé coté vitre et je jurais intérieurement de ne plus le poser près de ma fenêtre. Etant ouverte, le vent devait certainement avoir poussé une des vitres et fait tomber le cadre. Le prenant et le remettant en place, je m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour mieux contempler la nuit.

Il y eut un coup de vent et je frissonnai. Il y avait une présence derrière moi, je fis donc volte face pour me retrouver nez à nez avec le vide. Je soupirai, voilà que je perdais la tête maintenant. Descendant de mon perchoir, je m'allongeai sur mon lit, fermant les yeux tout en posant mes deux mains sur mon ventre. Le rythme régulier de ma respiration accompagnée des battements de mon cœur créaient une musique dont je ne me lassais jamais. Un bruissement et de nouveau, je ressentais cette présence. Je me redressais donc rapidement et mes cheveux volèrent de part et d'autre de mon visage. Je regardai autour de moi, mais toujours personne.

Commençant sérieusement à m'inquiéter, mon regard se posa sur mon miroir juste en face de ma fenêtre, et mon cœur rata un battement. Il était là, assis sur une branche d'arbre, une jambe dans le vide, sa cape complètement ouverte. Je me refusais à décoller mes pupilles de la glace, ayant trop peur que se ne soit qu'une illusion et qu'en me retournant, je ne rencontre que le vide. Je le vis donc se relever puis, disparaître. L'effet fût immédiat. Je me levai à la hâte et, manquant de tomber, je me rattrapai au rebord de la fenêtre.

L'arbre était vide, et les alentours aussi. Je me mordis la lèvre et, juste au moment où j'allais hurler toute ma peine accumulé, une respiration chaude me parcourut le cou. Je me raidis, les yeux grands ouverts, ne pouvant y croire. Je vis ses bras, gracieux, fermer les vitres. Chacune de ses mains vinrent prendre les mienne. Sa tête se posa sur mon épaule et je l'entendis murmurer « Désoler ».

Alors je su à qu'il était bien là, avec moi. Versant quelques larmes, je me retournai pour lui sourire. Il me regarda comme si j'étais la chose la plus fragile au monde et doucement, passa ses dois là où mes goutes salées avaient laissées leur trace. Je frissonnai. Croyant que j'avais froid, il me mit sa cape sur les épaules. Ce geste m'arracha encore un sourire car si mon corps avait émit cette réaction, c'était que le contacte de ça peau bouillante me faisais un bien fou.

Plaçant mes mains sur son visage, je le parcourais. Passant sur son nez, ses yeux, ses joues, son cou et ses lèvres. Lui garda les yeux fermer, les bras enroule autour de ma taille. M'approchant de son visage, je déposai un bref mais délicat baiser sur sa joue. Il me sourit, les paupières toujours close et m'enferma l'une de mes mains dans les siennes. Quand il me l'eut rendu, un éclat scintillant m'attira. Une bague était sur l'un de mes doits. Aucuns mots ne voulaient sortir de ma bouche, et je restais là, mon regard allant de la bague à lui et inversement. Emprisonnant mon visage entre ses paumes, il encra son regard dans le mien et murmura: « Serai-tu prête à vivre le reste de ta vie à mes coté ? Moi, un pauvre déserteur, membre de l'akatsuky. » La question ne se posai bien évidemment pas. Mais toujours aucuns sons ne voulaient sortir. J'embrassai donc la bague avant d'en faire de même avec ses lèvres, scellant à tout jamais mon destin au sien.

« Hakuchi Sasori ».


End file.
